


Together

by sagegallows



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows
Summary: Allura and Pidge want to bring reader into their relationship, but they're not subtle about it.
Relationships: Allura (Voltron)/Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Allura (Voltron)/Reader, Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187243
Kudos: 5





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a lovely person who wished to remain anonymous. Thank you for the support! <3
> 
> All characters are 18+

After a long day of rescue and reconnaissance missions, it seemed only natural for those in the Castle of Lions to relax after such a stressful day. Some enjoyed the castle’s leisurely amenities, some stayed in their rooms to get some much needed sleep, and others found less traditional ways to decompress. In the showers, steam filled the air, shrouding the room in white, concealing the two figures standing below the showerhead. The communal showers were large enough to give everyone privacy, but the two figures in the room weren’t hiding from each other. In fact, they stood close together, one holding the other against the wall, with the smaller of the two wrapping her legs around her lover’s waist.

“ _ Haah _ —” Pidge gasped, her body jerking at the sudden stimulation. Her pale skin reddened under the hot showerhead, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the water and from the heat between her thighs, making her feel dizzy. If it weren’t for her legs around Allura’s waist, and Allura holding her wrists above her head with one hand, Pidge was certain she would have fallen to the floor. Her legs trembled, her toes curling with the sudden pressure to her sensitive folds, already wet with want. Her hands twitched in Allura’s hold, her hips desperately trying to move, to follow the teasing glide of Allura’s fingers, slipping between her pink lips and barely grazing over her needy clit.

Allura hummed, leaning forward to bury her face in Pidge’s neck, her smirk tickling Pidge’s sensitive skin. “Already so sensitive,” she commented, tightening her hold on Pidge’s wrists while her other hand traced slow strokes along Pidge’s folds. “What’s got you so eager today, hm?”

Pidge’s flush grew. Her lips parted as she panted softly, trying not to be too loud. She bit her lower lip, her eyes screwing shut when Allura finally touched her clit, rubbing her fingers in soft, barely there circles. It wasn’t enough. She needed  _ more _ .

“I think I know.” Allura chuckled, the sound of it sending shivers up Pidge’s spine. She trailed her lips up Pidge’s neck, placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along heated skin until their lips barely touched, with Pidge’s lips trembling and Allura’s lips curled in a satisfied smirk. “I’ve seen the way you look at him.” she said, suddenly thrusting two fingers in Pidge’s tight cunt. Pidge gasped, a soft moan escaping as her back arched in surprise, her walls spasming at the sudden penetration. Allura exhaled a soft laugh, playfully licking Pidge’s bottom lip and curling her fingers against Pidge’s tight walls. “Quite a reaction, love. Seems I was right—you’re interested in him.”

Pidge whimpered, blinking at Allura with wide, teary eyes. Her chest moved as she panted, her small breasts enveloped by Allura’s larger pair, their chests pressed so close Pidge was sure Allura could feel her frantic heartbeat. Allura barely moved her fingers more than the occasional curl and slide, rubbing against her sensitive walls, but not enough to turn Pidge into a moaning, trembling mess. “I—” she gasped, the flush on her cheeks spreading to her ears, the tips of them bright red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” she breathed, her voice shaking as her body trembled, both from desire and shame. “I should’ve—I didn’t—”

Allura silenced her with a soft kiss, dipping her tongue between Pidge’s lips and gently playing with her lover’s tongue, sliding and twisting together. Allura slowly removed her fingers, now wet with Pidge’s sweet juices, and slid them up to Pidge’s clit, gently stroking the sensitive bud and earning a soft mewl from Pidge in reply. “There’s nothing to apologize for, sweet thing.” Allura murmured, reassuring her lover with a soft kiss and teasing rub of her clit. “You can’t stop your heart from wanting others.” she kissed Pidge’s cheek, placing soft, gentle kisses along Pidge’s face until she reached her ear, her hot breath causing Pidge to shudder. “Besides, I certainly understand. He is handsome, isn’t he?”

Pidge’s eyes widened, turning to look at Allura with a surprised expression. “Wha—?” she cut herself off with a sudden moan, her head falling as Allura rubbed harder against her clit, her pussy throbbing at the immense pleasure. 

Allura’s smirk was predatory. “You really think of me as such a prude?” she asked innocently, as if her fingers weren’t rubbing Pidge’s pretty little clit in hard, quick circles. “You think I haven’t thought about him taking you? Taking  _ both  _ of us?” Pidge cried weakly, her hips rolling pitifully, her pussy warm and wanting, desperate for Allura’s fingers or tongue—or, even better, a cock—to fill her up and fuck her senseless. “Polyamory is common among Alteans.” she explained, watching with an aroused gaze as Pidge squirmed and trembled. “I would be more than happy to bring him into our relationship, but it’s your call.” 

Pidge felt impossibly warm, the steam of the shower and the intense pleasure from Allura’s fingers making her feel lightheaded, like she would faint at any moment. Her cunt tightened around nothing, wanting so desperately to be filled. Her clit throbbed under Allura’s touch. She was close. So close. Thinking about you made her feel crazy, like she had no control over her body and its desires. “A-Allura, I—” she gasped, her neck straining as she arched, her body winding up tight, the waves of pleasure cresting, ready to fall at any moment. “ _ Please _ !” 

Allura’s fingers left her clit, causing her to cry at the sudden loss. Pidge panted as she looked at Allura with wild, desperate eyes, mewling in question, wanting to know why Allura stopped. Allura simply smiled at her, letting go of Pidge’s wrists and sliding her hands over Pidge’s slippery skin before settling under her thighs, which were still wrapped around Allura’s trim waist. “We’re not done yet, my love, and I still want an answer from you. Do you want him to be with us?”

Pidge nodded frantically, wrapping her arms around Allura’s neck, feeling like she could cry from how desperate she was to come. “Yes!” she exclaimed, no longer caring how loud she was or if anyone could hear her. “I want—I want you, I want him, I want—” she whimpered in frustration, her pussy aching to where it was nearly painful, her little clit desperate for touch. 

“It’s alright, love,” Allura cooed, her voice soft and gentle, and her hands rubbing Pidge’s thighs reassuringly. “We’ll be together, all three of us, and it’ll be wonderful, won’t it?” Pidge nodded weakly, their noses brushing together when she moved. “I have a few ideas in mind, if you’d like to hear them?” Pidge nodded again, this time with more enthusiasm, causing Allura to laugh softly. “Get on your knees for me, will you? I’ll tell you all I have planned.” she asked, slowly lowering her lover to the slippery tile ground.

Pidge slid to her knees without a second word, her eyes glassy as she looked up at Allura. Allura smiled down at her, her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took, looking far more confident and at ease than Pidge did, who leaned forward to plant her hands on the ground, her sex warm and dripping between her thighs. 

Allura chuckled at Pidge’s wide, wanting eyes, stepping closer and spreading her legs slightly, bringing her pussy to Pidge’s face. “Go on,” she ordered, reaching down with one hand to brush through Pidge’s short wet hair. Pidge happily obliged, licking a firm stroke up Allura’s clit, drinking her juices like she had been traveling through the desert for weeks. Allura moaned softly, tilting her head back and tightening her fingers in Pidge’s hair, her other hand cupping a breast and massaging it gently. “ _ Hah _ , my love, I can’t remember the last time you were this eager.” she commented, rolling her hips with the rhythm of Pidge’s tongue. Pidge suckled Allura’s clit, rolling her tongue over the sensitive bud, causing Allura to cry out and throw her head back. “ _ Ah _ !” Pidge whined beneath her, her cunt throbbing as she pleasured her lover, reaching up with both hands to hold Allura’s inner thighs, keeping them parted while she worked her lips and tongue on Allura’s sensitive pussy. “ _ Mm _ , you must have it—have it bad for him, sweetheart. Can’t wait to— _ oh! _ —get him in bed with us, huh?” Allura laughed weakly, smiling as she rolled her hips faster, smearing her juices on Pidge’s mouth and chin. “I think this might be the best way to— _ mph! _ —to convince him.” Allura continued, alternating between petting Pidge’s head and pulling on her hair. “Sure, talking to him would work fine, but  _ this _ —” Pidge cried out when Allura roughly yanked her hair, pulling her back and forcing her to look up at Allura. Allura smirked at the sight of Pidge’s chin dripping with Allura’s juices, her parted lips shiny with slick and spit as she panted, and her pretty brown eyes wide and hazy with lust. “There’s not a soul in the universe who could reject a sight like this.” she pulled Pidge forward, bringing her mouth back to her pussy, and Pidge mewled happily when she was allowed to suck on Allura’s clit again. Allura’s moan came out more like a sigh, rubbing one of her nipples between her thumb and index finger, biting her lip at the extra stimulation. “So, what do you say, love? We have a little fun whenever he’s around and wait for him to join us? Sounds like a plan to you?” Pidge was barely coherent enough for a real response, but she nodded in reply, to which Allura smiled in response. “Good, I think it’ll be more fun that way.”

When Allura grabbed Pidge’s hair again and pulled her back, Pidge watched with hazy eyes as Allura sank down to her knees. Pidge whined at the loss of Allura’s warm pussy on her mouth, and she reached out for Allura, holding Allura’s face in her hands and bringing her closer. Allura complied, wrapping her arms around Pidge’s small waist as their lips met in a deep, open kiss. Pidge’s hands traveled down to the swell of Allura’s breasts, cupping both in her hands and groaning at the feel of them. Pidge swallowed Allura’s moans as she played with her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples.

Allura sucked Pidge’s lower lip before pulling away, both women looking at each other with needy gazes. “Such a sweet girl,” Allura whispered, arching her back and pushing her chest forward. Pidge leaned down, and Allura tilted her head back with a soft moan when Pidge sucked one nipple into her mouth, suckling the sensitive bud and laving her tongue over the tip. “You’ve been so good for me, I think you deserve a reward.” Allura chuckled when Pidge let go of her nipple with a  _ pop  _ to look up, her eyes bright and wanting. “Lean back.” she smiled, kissing Pidge softly.

Pidge did as she was told, leaning back on her hands and folding her legs out in front of her, to which Allura placed her hands on Pidge’s inner thighs and spread them. Pidge watched with barely contained enthusiasm, licking her lips as she moved in whatever position Allura wanted her in. Allura positioned herself similarly, grabbing one of Pidge’s legs and holding it up as she draped one of her own legs over Pidge’s, shuffling forward until Pidge felt the searing heat of Allura’s pussy against hers. Pidge gasped, a high keen caught in her throat when she realized what Allura was doing. 

Allura laughed. “Been a while since we’ve done this, huh?” she settled herself against Pidge, slotting their pussies together so their needy clits touched. They were both so sensitive, both so close to coming after thinking of you with them, perfecting their relationship and making it better. “I’m so close, my love, will you come with me?” she asked with a tentative roll of her hips, rubbing their clits together.

Pidge’s moan was high and tight, throwing her head back and rolling her hips to meet Allura’s, following her steady rhythm. She loved having her clit touched like this, loved rubbing it against Allura’s and making them both come. She wondered how best to fit you into this, how good you would make them both feel. She mewled at the thought, her cunt pulsing and spilling more slick. She looked at Allura with heavy eyes, watching how pretty she looked with her head thrown back and beautiful moans escaping her. Pidge bit her lip, watching Allura’s breasts bounce with each thrust, their pussies so warm and wet, aching and yearning for you. It was too much. It was too good. Without knowing it, she moaned your name, closing her eyes and imaging you in her, in Allura.

Apparently Allura felt the same. They orgasmed together, their cunts pulsing on nothing as their juices spilled from them, coating each other in slick as their sensitive clits rubbed together. Allura came with a gasp of your name, and Pidge mewled softly at the thought of you pleasuring her lover. Their orgasms seemed to last forever, their bodies twitching and jerking as an indescribable pleasure overcame them, still rubbing their wet pussies together even after their orgasms subsided.

They panted heavily, the hot water from the shower dripping down their bodies as they came down from their highs. Allura weakly pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around Pidge, bringing their lips together in a slow, sloppy kiss. Pidge’s arms wound around Allura’s hips, her hands reaching down to grip her ass. Allura pulled away with a soft chuckle, tucking a strand of hair behind Pidge’s ear. “I think we’ll have a lot of fun with him.” she whispered, to which Pidge nodded with a soft sound.

* * *

The sound of your footsteps walking on pristine marble floors echoed throughout the hallway, along with a soft sigh as you made your way to your bedroom. All you wanted was to relax and have a nice, quiet night to yourself. You were alone in the vast hallways in the castle, and you expected no different when you turned a corner. At first you didn’t see them, keeping your gaze down as you rubbed the back of your neck, but you looked up once you heard a noise, and your eyes immediately widened at the sight.

Allura had Pidge pinned against the wall, her hands on Pidge’s slim hips. Pidge held Allura’s face in her hands, standing on the balls of her feet and bringing Allura’s head down to make up for their height difference. Their lips met in soft, slow glides, parting occasionally to bring their tongues together, Allura turning her head to the side to gain better access, and inadvertently giving you a better view. A soft sound came from one of them, and Pidge’s hands fell to Allura’s shoulders, digging her fingers into the fabric of her top. One of Allura’s hands trailed down Pidge’s jeans and dipped between Pidge’s legs. Pidge arched her back in response, her brows furrowing and a quiet moan sounding between them, to which Allura happily muffled with her lips. 

You were frozen in place, watching with wide eyes, wanting to turn around and leave them alone, but you couldn’t make your feet move. Everyone knew about Allura and Pidge, but they rarely did anything beyond the casual hand-holding or brush of fingers through hair. This was new. This was…unlike them. You coughed, trying to politely tell them they weren’t alone. You didn’t want to seem like a creep, but you couldn’t form the proper words in your mouth, so you awkwardly tried to get their attention. 

Allura slowly opened her eyes, but didn’t stop kissing Pidge. Your eyes met, and Allura held Pidge’s chin with one hand while her other hand remained between Pidge’s thighs. Pidge whimpered, her hips twitching and her grip tightening on Allura’s shoulders. Your mouth went dry when Pidge’s hands moved from Allura’s shoulders to her chest, palming her breasts through her top, causing Allura’s eyes to flutter and push her chest forward. 

You gulped, swallowing down the knot in your throat. This was…was this a prank? Yeah, that would explain it. Allura had yet to master the nuances of human culture, and Pidge sometimes indulged in teasing her coworkers, so this must have been a joke—a way to embarrass you for a laugh. Well, you supposed out of all the pranks they could pull, this one wasn’t terrible. After all, it was nice to watch them kiss each other, touch each other, and maybe they would do more if you asked—you minutely shook your head, trying to force those thoughts away. You inhaled deeply, finally regaining control of your limbs, and continued to walk forward towards your room. You really hoped neither one of them noticed the tenting in your pants.

Allura and Pidge continued their ministrations as you passed, and while you forced yourself not to look at them, you could feel eyes on you, burning into your skin. You wanted to say something, such as  _ ha, good one guys, you got me!  _ but you couldn’t make the words come out. You tried to ignore the feeling of being watched, and waited until you were far enough away from Allura and Pidge to adjust yourself in your pants.

* * *

After the incident in the hallway, you hoped you wouldn’t have any awkward run-ins with Allura and Pidge. You wondered if Allura and Pidge found out about your attraction to them, and decided to prank you? No, that was too cruel. They probably didn’t know you pined for them, and they were just being weird on their own. Even if nothing explained the incident, it didn’t stop you from thinking about it, and how nice they looked doing it. And, if it was just an accident and not a prank, then you could easily apologize, or the three of you could pretend it never happened. 

You wanted to rest a bit in the game room before going on your next mission. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when you approached the room, but once you stepped foot into the room, you realized you weren’t alone.

Allura was on the couch, her bottoms gone and her top hiked up, exposing her heavy breasts. She sat with her legs open and her hands gripping the couch behind her, her mouth open as a continuous string of whimpers and cries left her. Pidge, still fully clothed, kneeled on the ground between Allura’s legs, her mouth latched on a nipple. You trailed your eyes down, seeing Pidge’s fingers buried deep in Allura’s cunt, her arm moving in firm, rapid thrusts. Allura’s breasts jiggled with each thrust, her hips moving with Pidge’s touch, and you watched as her eyes rolled back and her back arched, shuddering with pleasure. Pidge licked and sucked Allura’s breasts, burying her face between her lover’s large chest, kissing every inch of skin she could reach and eagerly suckling her nipples, laving the sensitive skin with broad strokes of her tongue. 

Allura’s moans grew higher and higher in pitch, her head falling back on the couch and one hand holding the back of Pidge’s head, holding her lover close. “ _ Oh _ , my love, you’re so—so good at this— _ ah _ !” she cried, following the rhythm of Pidge’s fingers and chasing more of the pleasure she could give. 

You watched Pidge’s hand move, watched the way Allura’s cunt clenched around her fingers, and your mouth suddenly felt too dry. At a particularly loud moan, you flicked your gaze up to see Allura looking at you with hooded eyes. Pidge sucked on her nipples, licking the beautiful skin you often thought about tasting, suckling on pretty pink nipples and dragging the sweetest cries out of Allura. You were breathing heavily, trying not to look too crazy as you screamed at your brain to move, to say something, to do  _ anything _ . Allura squeezed her eyes shut, breaking eye-contact as her body tensed, grabbing Pidge’s head with both hands as she twitched. You watched in fascination, realizing she was about to come. Without realizing it, you took a step forward, as if in a trance. Allura’s blue eyes met yours again and watched you with heavy eyes, biting her lip to suppress another moan.

You froze mid-step, remembering the way she looked at you in the hallway. A joke. A prank. They were messing with you. Even if they didn’t know about your attraction to them, they were taking this too far. Besides, what if someone else had walked in? Did they really want to risk being exposed like this to everyone? None of it made any sense. You stepped back, your brows furrowed in confusion. Allura’s eyes cleared a bit, and you felt her gaze on you as you left the game room, leaving the two women alone.

* * *

“We need a new plan.” Allura said, her thoughtful expression shrouded in the darkness of her bedroom.

Pidge writhed beneath her, gripping the pillows around her head so tightly she threatened to rip the fabric. A vibrator buzzed deep in her cunt, with Allura holding it in place while Pidge thrashed and squirmed. Allura lazily flicked Pidge’s clit with her thumb, keeping her on the edge and nearly driving her insane. “You said—you said he looked— _ hah! _ —upset last time.” Pidge breathed, her small breasts bouncing slightly as she twitched, her tiny cunt spasming around the vibrator, and her thighs covered in her juices. “Are you sure we shouldn’t just— _ mmph! _ —just talk to him? I’m sure he’d—he’d understa— _ ah! _ ” Pidge’s back arched, nearly lifting off the bed after Allura increased the speed of vibrations, her hips rolling on their own. 

“I guess,” Allura shrugged. Her own pussy was ripe with slick, and she couldn’t wait to coat Pidge’s face with her juices later. She always looked so pretty covered in come, and she would undoubtedly look beautiful covered in yours. “We might have taken it too far that last time, but…I have an idea. Will you hear me out, kitten?”

* * *

You stretched your arms over your head, walking into the gym and hoping no one else was around. You weren’t avoiding Allura and Pidge, per se, but you certainly weren’t seeking them out. You didn’t know what to say to them about what happened, and you knew you couldn’t look either of them in the eye without remembering what you saw before. To say things were awkward was putting it lightly, but thankfully you had yet to have another unfortunate run-in with the two women. As you entered the gym, you immediately realized you weren’t alone.

Allura’s back was to you; her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and swishing down her back as she moved. Her pastel pink sports bra hugged her body, displaying the trim muscles on her back and exposing her slim waist. Her legs were spread to the sides, proudly showing her flexibility as she did the splits, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the floor. Her shorts, the same color as her bra, were impossibly tight and sinfully short, hugging the curves of her ass and barely hiding her pussy lips as she stretched forward.

_ At least she’s alone this time,  _ you thought before clearing your throat, trying to get Allura’s attention. You were grateful that you wore baggy gym shorts, concealing the way your cock swelled just at the sight of Allura’s flexible body and tight clothes.

Allura slowly lifted up, keeping her legs spread wide as she looked over her shoulder. When she saw you, her eyes lit up. “Oh, hello!” she greeted, folding her legs and swinging around on the floor to face you. You couldn’t help your eyes flicking down to gaze at Allura’s breasts, full and almost spilling out of her sports bra. “I didn’t know you’d be back so soon. How was Puig?” she asked, her voice casual and like you hadn’t seen her get fucked open by Pidge’s fingers. 

“Uh, fine, it was…fine,” you murmured, walking further into the gym. Alright, if Allura wanted to act like nothing happened, then you would do the same. Things might be awkward for a while, but eventually it would all blow over and Allura and Pidge would most likely forget about what happened. You knew you wouldn’t forget, especially since the imagery of Allura and Pidge writhing together and putting on a show for you kept you up almost every night.

Allura smiled, standing and walking towards a far wall. “That’s good to hear! Actually, I’m glad you’re here.” she said, leaning back against the wall and cocking her hips slightly, tilting her head with a playful expression. “Can you help me with this stretch? I can do it on my own, but I can go farther if someone helps me.”

Your mouth went dry, and you tried not to look down at Allura’s body, at the way her nipples poked through her sports bra, and at the way her shorts hugged her folds, putting everything on display for you.  _ Pretend like nothing happened _ , you reminded yourself. “Um, sure,” you shrugged slightly, hoping your voice wasn’t shaking too badly as you walked over to Allura, feeling more and more hesitant with each step. “What do, uh, what do you need me to do?”

Allura pushed her hips forward, her palms flat against the wall as she lifted one leg. “Hold my leg and push it up as high as it’ll go, okay?” she instructed with an innocent tilt of her head. 

Oh no. This was  _ not  _ good. Was this weird prank thing still going on, or was Allura really this oblivious? Regardless, you were screwed either way. If you refused, Allura would be confused and want to know why, and if you accepted, well, that was self explanatory. You inhaled deeply.  _ Pretend like nothing happened, pretend like nothing’s wrong _ , you chanted in your mind as you stepped closer to Allura. Allura smiled at you, her blue eyes bright as she lifted her leg higher, waiting for you to hold it. You gently grabbed her ankle, hoping Allura wasn’t as flexible as she seemed and thus wouldn’t have to get too close to her to help her stretch. You stepped forward, holding Allura’s leg higher and higher with each step you took. When your chest nearly touched Allura’s, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Allura was much more flexible than you expected.

Allura sighed, bending her knee and folding her leg over your shoulder. The movement pulled you closer, and you could feel the warmth between her thighs on your crotch, where your cock was half-hard. “See? Such a better stretch when I have someone help me,” Allura stated, smiling slightly and raising her hands. You tensed when she touched your neck, her thumbs gently stroking your skin. “It took a long time for me to get this far, but thankfully Pidge helped me.” she chuckled softly, as if remembering a joke.

Your brain buzzed back to life, taking you out of the hazy cloud it was previously in after being so close to Allura.  _ Pidge _ . Allura’s  _ girlfriend _ . They were together—exclusively, to your knowledge—and this was…this was not something a taken woman should do with someone other than their significant other. You tried to push away, ignoring the way Allura’s leg tightened around your shoulder. “Allura, um, this is kinda…don’t you think Pidge would be mad if she saw us like this?”

Allura blinked, a confused expression on her face before it was quickly replaced with an amused one. One corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile, her head tilting and her fingers grazing up your neck, tracing your jaw and sending a shiver down your spine at the gentle touch. “Are all humans as cute as you?” she asked, giggling softly at your wide eyes and bewildered expression. “You’re so considerate, always thinking of others, but it’s not a bad thing to do what  _ you  _ want to do every once in a while, you know.” she cupped your jaw with one hand, and the other slid down your chest.

You didn’t like the connotations of that. You would never come between two lovers, especially if it was behind the other’s back. You held Allura’s hips, trying to push away from her but finding it hard to let go. “Allura, look,” you started with a firm edge to your tone, “I’m not cool with cheating—”

“Cheating?” Allura repeated with a tilt of her head. Her other leg—the one not over your shoulder—lifted slightly, rubbing her inner thigh against your outer thigh, and inadvertently (or purposely) rubbing the heat of her pussy against your clothed cock. “You really think this isn’t something we both want? You think I made Pidge do all those things just to get you in  _ my  _ bed?”

Your brain short-circuited at the confession, your eyes wide at the realization that everything from before—what you saw in the hallway, and again in the game room—wasn’t a prank. You wondered, briefly, if they wanted you to join them, but that seemed too unrealistic for you. That kind of stuff only happened in porn, and yet, here you were, so close to Allura you could feel her breath on your skin, could feel her steady heartbeat against your chest, and you could feel how damp her shorts were getting. You didn’t know how to respond. 

“Honey?” you blinked at the pet name, meeting Allura’s gaze. Her expression was gentle, her eyes soft and loving—an expression you never thought Allura would one day direct at you. She held your face in her hands, bringing your lips close to hers, so close they brushed when she spoke. “You don’t have to agree to this, but Pidge and I  _ very  _ much want you. We think about you all the time,” and then, with a slight blush on her cheeks, as if in embarrassment, she said: “in fact, lately I haven’t been able to come unless I’m thinking of you.” Allura laughed softly when she felt your cock twitch at that, brushing stray strands of hair behind your ear. “And I’m not the only one,” she said, looking over your shoulder. You followed her gaze, turning to the side to see Pidge standing there, her hair wet and with only a towel to cover her small body. She looked embarrassed, clutching the towel and shuffling her feet, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Allura and you. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink color, and she bit her lip under your stare. Allura touched your chin, turning you to look back at her, her eyes narrow with need. “She likes to watch.” Allura stated, and you heard a soft noise behind you. Allura leaned closer, barely pressing her lips to yours. “So, what do you say? We want you, my love.”

This was really happening. You couldn’t hold back anymore, leaning forward to close the gap and bring your lips to Allura’s. Allura moaned softly, tangling her fingers in your hair and lifting her other leg supporting her and wrapping it around your waist. You grabbed her thigh, pulling away briefly to lift it up, resting both of Allura’s legs on your shoulders. Allura whimpered when your hard cock pressed between her clothed pussy lips, the pink fabric drenched in her slick. You held Allura up, your palms flat against the wall and pressing up against her, and she eagerly met you for another kiss. You heard a moan behind you, and you broke the kiss to look over your shoulder, seeing Pidge sitting on a bench and watching you both with wide, glassy eyes. Her towel was on the floor, leaving her nude and her legs spread, and she slowly stroked between her folds, biting her lip to suppress another moan.

“I told you she likes to watch.” Allura said, her voice soft and shaky as she grabbed your face again. When you turned back to Allura, you noticed her top was gone, tossed to the side and forgotten. You meant to ask how she got it off without you noticing, but she interrupted you with a firm kiss. Her tongue slipped between your lips, moaning quietly as your tongues tangled. You heard Pidge mewling behind you, and you trailed your lips and tongue down Allura’s neck, to her collarbones, and finally to her chest. Allura arched her back, her breasts heaving with every breath she took. She cried out when you licked her nipple, sucking it between your lips and mouthing at the sensitive bud. She cupped her other breast with her hand, massaging it while you pleasured her. Allura’s dark skin was just as soft as you imagined it, and her moans sounded even sweeter when you were the reason for them. She tilted her head against the wall, her hips twitching and rubbing her wet pussy against your shorts. You could feel how badly she wanted you. “Oh, my love,” Allura breathed, running her fingers through your hair, holding you close as you played with her breasts. It amazed you how sensitive she was and only made you yearn more for her. “Please, please touch me. I need—I need you,” she whined, pitifully rubbing her pussy against your clothed cock.

You certainly would not say no to  _ that _ . You pulled away from Allura, your lips making a soft sound as you let go of her breast, a string of saliva connecting your lower lip to her pretty pink nipple, hard and swollen from your touch. You sank to your knees, lowering Allura’s legs to the ground, and looked up at her. She watched you with needy eyes, panting softly and tangling her fingers in your hair, pushing her hips forward and nearly shoving your face against her concealed pussy, making sure she got the message across of what she wanted. You chuckled against her skin, smirking when Allura jumped from the vibrations of it. You couldn’t wait to taste her, to hear her scream for you. You slowly, teasingly pulled Allura’s shorts down, watching as more dark skin was exposed, eyeing her plump pussy lips, which were drenched in her juices. Once her shorts were gone, you lifted Allura’s legs again, settling them over your shoulders and leaning forward to taste the heaven between Allura’s thighs.

Allura’s moans were beautiful, unlike anything you ever heard. She stroked your hair while you stroked her clit with your tongue, pulling on your hair when you suckled the sensitive bundle of nerves. She cried out your name, rolling her hips as you dipped your tongue in her tight hole, feeling her hot walls pulse around your tongue and coat you in her juices. And she looked beautiful while you touched her, her back arched and her breasts jiggling as she humped your face, taking her pleasure from you with a cry of your name. You closed your eyes, focusing on the way Allura’s fingers felt in your hair and on the way she tasted on your tongue. You eagerly drank her juices, sucking her little clit and palming yourself over your shorts. You couldn’t wait to feel her searing heat around your cock. 

You heard soft footsteps padding beside you followed by a mix of soft moans, and you opened your eyes again, looking up to see Pidge next to Allura, their tongues languidly mingling together in a deep, open kiss. You moved one hand between Allura’s thighs, rubbing the tips of your fingers over her slippery hole and coating your fingers in her slick. She tensed when you thrusted two fingers inside her, both of you groaning at how tight her walls were around your fingers. She tightened her grip in your hair, yanking your mouth back to her clit, to which you happily licked and sucked while you curled your fingers, pounding the spot inside her that made her cry out for you. You watched Allura and Pidge above you, gripping your erection through your shorts when Pidge licked Allura’s nipples, kneading her large breasts in her small hands, causing Allura to whimper at the added stimulation. She ground her pussy against your mouth, and you could feel her juices coating your lips. Her walls tightened around your fingers, spilling more of her juices on your hand.

Allura roughly pulled you back, looking down at you with a heavy gaze. Pidge panted quietly next to her, reaching one of her small hands between her thighs to play with herself as she gazed at your slick-covered lips. “I’m coming on your cock.” Allura declared, sinking to her knees and pushing you to the ground.

When your back hit the floor, you were thankful the gym floors were padded. Allura and Pidge kneeled over you, with Allura settling between your legs and hovering over you, bringing her lips down onto yours. She kissed you with more passion than you ever experienced before, her lips gliding against yours and her tongue tangling with yours, moaning when she tasted herself on your tongue. She trailed her hands down your front, admiring your physique until she reached the hem of your shirt. She dipped her fingers beneath your shirt, sliding the shirt up as she touched your chest, humming happily to herself. She broke the kiss and leaned back, sliding your shirt over your head and throwing it to the side with the ever-growing pile of clothes. Her fingertips ghosted across your skin, tracing every contour of your body. “So handsome,” she murmured to herself, her eyes following the trail of her hands as they continued downward.

When Allura reached the elastic band of your shorts, Pidge was there. She gently cupped your jaw with one hand, turning you to look at her. She looked at you with a shy expression, her skin flushed from the shower and from being so close to you. “Hi,” she whispered, biting her lip with a small smile.

You smiled back at her, leaning into her touch when she gently brushed your hair back. “Hey,” you replied. “You, uh, you sure you’re cool with this?”

Pidge’s smile widened, the blush spreading on her cheeks as she nodded, embarrassed. “Yeah,” she mumbled, leaning down and brushing her nose against yours. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

When your lips met, it was soft, gentle, almost like your first kiss. Pidge’s kisses were sweet, slowly locking her lips with yours, and occasionally licking your bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. When she was bold enough to bring your tongues together, it was done shyly, like she was holding herself back from doing too much. Her little whimper against your lips was adorable, a small sound just for you. She moved her hands anywhere they could reach, admiring your body and making soft noises as she touched you. You held her close, wrapping your arms around her and completely distracted by Pidge’s sweet kisses that you almost forgot about Allura. Almost.

Your shorts were long gone, leaving your cock to lie hard against your stomach, hissing when the cold air hit your sensitive skin. You didn’t have to worry about that for long, however, for your cock was suddenly enveloped in a tight, warm heat, one that made you gasp with surprise and break away from Pidge’s lips. You looked up, seeing Allura straddling you and impaling herself on your cock, her lips spread wide to accommodate your girth. She leaned forward, her hands on your chest as she fucked herself down, taking more of your cock into her slippery hole with each roll of her hips. Allura moaned above you, unable to control the way her hips jerked, her ass jiggling with each thrust of her hips. Her cunt was incredible, tight around your cock and pulsing with waves of pleasure, hugging your length and stroking your sensitive skin. 

Pidge’s hands traveled your body and her lips traced the contours of your neck, her tongue licking the salt of your skin and her teeth grazing your most sensitive spots and making you sigh at her touch. Her lips followed her hands, kissing every inch of you she could reach, laving her tongue on your nipples and leaving feather-light touches on your abdomen. When one hand reached where you and Allura were connected, you watched with hooded eyes as Pidge thumbed Allura’s clit, causing Allura to tighten around your cock. Pidge continued to worship your body and pleasure Allura, all while looking up at you with her pretty brown eyes.

Allura bounced on your cock, her breasts bouncing with every grind of her hips. She had her head thrown back, her hair in disarray as it fell from the hair tie, and her plush lips remained parted as a string of cries and moans escaped her. You made her body sing, your cock pushing so deep inside her and filled her up so completely she could do nothing but mewl for you. Her pussy throbbed, her juices coating your cock, and your name came out as a broken cry from her lips. You watched her, mesmerized that such a beautiful being existed. You had to touch her. You sat up, wrapping your arms around Allura’s waist and holding her close, shuffling a bit so you could thrust up into her. Allura trembled, her cunt clamping down on your cock, her velvety walls surrounding your length and feeling like heaven. You dipped your head so you could kiss her breasts, loving how full and heavy they were, and how soft and sensitive her nipples were.

“ _ Oh _ , my love, I— _ ah _ !” Allura cried, wrapping her arms around your neck, trying to meld you both into one being, lost in each other’s pleasure forever. “It’s—it’s so good, I— _ unh! _ —you’re amazing!” she rolled her hips, meeting your thrusts as you pistoned your cock inside her tight cunt. You could tell she was close. You couldn’t wait to feel her come on your cock.

You felt a hand wedge between Allura and you, and you glanced up to see Pidge behind Allura, her lips on Allura’s neck and her eyes on you, rubbing Allura’s sensitive clit in fast circles, matching your pace. Allura couldn’t last long like that, wedged between you two and fucking herself in your cock, and you groaned when you felt her walls convulse around you. Allura screamed your name, and you buried your face between her breasts as her body jerked, her hips grinding as her cunt pulsed rapidly, her come covering your cock and slipping from her pussy, drenching both your thighs in her juices. The pleasure of Allura’s orgasm was indescribable, but you held on, keeping your cock rigid and ready for more, for you knew Pidge still needed to come. 

Allura slumped against you, her hands shakily rubbing the back of your neck and shoulders. Her hips twitched minutely, her walls weakly pulsing around you as the last waves of her orgasm subsided. She weakly lifted her head, placing a messy, uncoordinated kiss to your lips. You held her through it, your cock so hard it nearly hurt, but you wanted to make sure Allura was satisfied. “You’re amazing,” Allura whispered against your lips, running her fingers through your hair. “Absolutely perfect,”

You heard a soft noise, and you looked over Allura’s shoulder to see Pidge biting her lower lip, her eyes wide and glassy. You then felt something wet against your knee, and Allura chuckled as she watched Pidge grind her pussy on your leg, desperate for touch. “Poor thing, you’ve been so sweet this whole time.” she cooed, reaching back to cup Pidge’s cheek, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “I think we should give her something extra special, don’t you?” she asked, turning to look at you with a mischievous stare. Pidge whined, grinding her wet folds harder on your leg, and Allura leaned forward, pressing her lips to your ear. “Go as hard as you want. She likes it rough.”

You followed Allura’s lead, standing when she motioned you to and watching as she positioned Pidge on her knees in front of you. She settled behind Pidge, snaking her arms around her small lover to cup her tiny breasts, kneading them and pinching her puffy nipples, smirking up at you as Pidge whimpered. She whispered something to Pidge, and Pidge looked up at you with a needy gaze. Her eyes flicked to your cock, jutting out and shiny with Allura’s come, and she parted her lips, lifting her hands to rest on your thighs. “Use me,” she said in a hoarse tone.

Pidge gently grabbed your cock in one hand, bringing her pretty pink lips to the head, and you couldn’t suppress a low moan when she tentatively licked the tip, wet with Allura’s juices and your precome. She licked further down your shaft, lapping up your combined wetness and making a soft sound at the taste. You threaded your fingers through Pidge’s short brown hair, watching as Allura kissed Pidge’s neck and reached one hand down to Pidge’s sex, teasingly stroking her needy clit. Pidge whined, stroking your cock and gingerly sucking one of your balls into her mouth, the corners of her eyes wet from the overwhelming pleasure. Pidge licked a long stripe up the underside of your cock, tonguing the head before sucking it between her lips, her soft whimpers sending bursts of pleasure through your cock and up your spine. 

You watched as Allura’s hand on Pidge’s clit moved faster, and your eyes met Allura’s when Pidge softly suckled your cockhead, swirling her tongue and stroking the sensitive underside. “You can fuck her throat.” Allura said, and your grip tightened in Pidge’s hair. “She can take it.”

Pidge whined, looking up at you and nodding, her gaze desperate and her mouth needy, wanting you to fill her up. You didn’t need to be told twice. You started out slow, thrusting your hips forward and pushing Pidge by her hair, seeing how much she could handle. She moaned happily around your cock, trying to take more of your length with each thrust, but your grip in her hair kept her from moving as she pleased. Allura continued to touch her, her tongue laving along Pidge’s throat as her fingers played with Pidge’s clit, stroking and rubbing it and making Pidge sob, the sound of it muffled by your cock. When you trusted Pidge could take all of you, you grew more bold in your movements, quickening your pace and fucking Pidge’s throat like Allura told you to. Pidge mewled, her eyes rolling back as you used her, your cock bumping against the back of her throat, causing her to swallow around your length. She dug her fingernails into your thighs, her body shaking and her tongue rubbing against the underside of your shaft. 

Allura murmured sweet nothings to Pidge, her gentle demeanor ruined by how roughly she rubbed Pidge’s clit, but Pidge loved it, humped her hips against Allura’s touch and bobbed her head along your length. She looked up at you with wet eyes, her pupils blown wide and her cheeks a pretty pink color. Everything about Pidge was so cute, from the blush on her cheeks to her small, perky breasts, and to her tiny pink cunt. Her lips wrapped prettily around your cock, moaning with each rough thrust down her throat. Pidge kept eye contact, her eyes fluttering but never closing as her orgasm consumed her. She moaned loudly, the sound of it muffled by your cock, and she cried and whimpered for you as her body jerked, her pussy covered in slick as it poured out of her. Pidge looked beautiful when she came, her moans vibrating up your cock and her tiny hands gripping your legs so tightly, and her big brown eyes looking up at you like you were a god. 

Your hips stuttered, and you knew you couldn’t hold back any longer. Allura must have noticed, for she grabbed your hands tangled in Pidge’s hair. “Come on her face.” she demanded.

You pulled out of Pidge’s mouth, your cock slick with Allura’s come and Pidge’s saliva, and you fisted it in short, rapid strokes. Pidge, still hazy from her orgasm, kept her lips parted and hooded eyes looking up at you, licking her lips and eager for your come to coat her face. Allura and Pidge sighed when you came, white streaks covering Pidge’s face, her tongue sticking out to taste as much as she could. Allura licked Pidge’s cheek, lapping up your come with a low moan. You watched as Allura dipped her tongue in Pidge’s mouth, sharing your come with her small lover as their tongues tangled. They both cleaned your come off Pidge’s face, keeping their eyes on you as they kissed and touched each other.

When they were clean and satisfied, they stood with Allura approaching you first. She kissed your cheek, reaching down to lace her fingers with yours, pressing your chests together so you could feel her warm breasts on your skin. “That was amazing. Thank you for that, my love.” she said, kissing the corner of your mouth. “I knew it was a good idea to bring you into our relationship.”

Pidge approached you next, shyly reaching for your free hand and holding it, bringing your joined hand up to your lips and kissing your knuckles. “I was worried we scared you off. All that stuff was Allura’s plan, by the way.”

Allura chuckled, resting her head on your shoulder. “But you went along with it, sweetheart.” she retorted, kissing your neck. “Let’s take a shower. You can wash me wherever you want.” she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

You chuckled, pressing your forehead against Allura’s. “Yeah, sounds good.” you said, feeling exhausted but eager to touch Allura and Pidge—your girlfriends—again.

“But I already took a shower.” Pidge reminded with a pout of her lips, snuggling close to you.

“Well, I’d say you need another one after this, erm,  _ workout _ .” Allura giggled, to which Pidge sighed with a smile. With your hands in theirs, they led you to the showers, never once taking their eyes or hands off of you.

* * *

You had to leave for a week-long mission after you got together with Allura and Pidge. It was agonizing being away from them for so long, but they kept in touch with pictures and phone calls. Sometimes they would send you pictures from your bedroom in the castle, of them splayed nude on the bed and pleasuring each other. One time Allura sent you a video of Pidge’s mouth buried between her thighs, looking up at you through the camera while she licked and sucked Allura’s needy pussy. Allura whimpered your name with each stroke of Pidge’s tongue, and it nearly drove you crazy. The end of your mission couldn’t come soon enough. 

You tried not to seem too excited when you returned to the Castle of Lions. It was nighttime in the castle, with everyone asleep in their rooms. You received a text from Allura a few hours ago saying she and Pidge would wait in your room when you got back, and you nearly ran down the pristine hallways to reach your bedroom. The door silently slid open when you entered the code and promptly walked into the dark room. 

They waited for you on your bed, their bodies illuminated only by the stars outside. Your eyes adjusted to the dark the further you walked in your room, and you could see Allura and Pidge tangled together. The stars illuminated Allura’s dark skin, her soft curves shining as she moved. She was nude, laying on her side and lifting one slender leg, her thighs pressed together and concealing the beautiful heat between them; much to your dismay. She snuggled up to Pidge, who was wearing a shirt that was much too big for her. Your heart leaped when you realized it was one of your shirts. They didn’t realize you were there, and they continued as they were. You heard the soft sounds of their lips meeting, their gentle sighs and whimpers as they touched each other, with Allura’s hands sliding down Pidge’s body, and Pidge’s hands on Allura’s chest. You stepped forward when Allura teased her fingers between Pidge’s thighs, and it was then that they noticed your presence. 

Allura’s eyes lit up when she saw you, and she sat up with a cheerful smile on her face. “You’re back!” she exclaimed, and Pidge sat up next to her, her lips upturned in a small, shy smile. You walked forward, and Allura leapt out of bed, completely uncaring that she was stark naked as she wrapped her arms around your neck, pulling you in for a sweet kiss. Your hands trailed down her body, holding her slim waist and pulling her close, pressing her against you to feel every contour and curve of her beautiful body. She brushed her fingers through your hair, humming softly as your lips slid together. “We’ve missed you so much.” she whispered, her lips tickling yours as she spoke.

You felt another set of hands on you, this time smaller, and when you opened your eyes you saw Pidge there, your shirt hanging off one of her shoulders. She bit her lip softly as she touched you, her hands grazing across your clothes and touching you gently. She looked up at you with her big brown eyes, and she stood on the balls of her feet to reach you, gently cupping your jaw and bringing your lips together in a soft kiss. Pidge was much shier than Allura was with affection, and her touches were more gentle and sweet, but you loved the contrast between your two lovers. Pidge made a soft noise when your tongue met hers, and she stood higher on the tips of her toes to get a better angle, to get closer to you. “I’m glad you’re back.” she said quietly, playing with the neckline of your top, her pale skin illuminated by the stars outside.

“I’m glad to be back. I’ve missed you both.” you smiled at them before trailing your gaze over Pidge’s exposed shoulder. “Is that my shirt?” you asked, adding a teasing lilt to your voice.

Even in the dark, you could see Pidge’s cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “N-no!” she replied, stepping back and pulling your shirt up to cover both shoulders. “It’s, uh, it’s—”

“She couldn’t sleep without it.” Allura chuckled, resting her head on your shoulder and winding her arms around your torso. “She’s adorable, isn’t she?” 

You nodded in reply, chuckling at Pidge’s flustered state. She gripped the bottom of your shirt and pulled it down so it concealed more of her slim body. “Better than sleeping naked like you.” she mumbled, and you could almost see her pouting in your dark bedroom.

You felt Allura’s smile on your neck, running her hand down your arm and tangling her fingers with yours. “Clothing is hardly necessary in bed.” she said nonchalantly, lifting your joined hands and kissing your knuckles. She held your hand to her chest, unlacing your fingers and firmly pressing your palm to her breast, showing where she wanted you to touch her. “Makes things more difficult than they have to be.” she said, her voice dropping as she captured your lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned against your mouth as you massaged her breast, rubbing the pad of your thumb across her quickly hardening nipple. She tilted her head, sighing as your tongues twisted and glided together, and she lifted one leg to wedge between yours, rubbing her thigh against your crotch. She arched her back when you pinched her nipple, breaking the kiss and letting out a broken cry. “Oh, my love, let us show how much we missed you.” she whispered, pulling gently on your hair to eagerly kiss you again.

Pidge whined beside you, feeling left out, and you let go of Allura’s breast to reach out for your small lover, placing your hand on the small of her back and pulling her close. Allura kissed your jaw, then down to your neck, her hands reaching for the hem of your shirt. Pidge took this opportunity to kiss you, her lips soft and her tongue sweet, her touches shy, but you could feel the eagerness in the way her fingernails dug into your shoulders, and you could hear her lust for you in her tiny moans and whimpers. Pidge broke the kiss when Allura lifted your shirt, and you complied by raising your arms, allowing Allura to pull your shirt over your head, and you watched with barely contained desire as Pidge gracefully removed your shirt that she wore, leaving her small body bare for your eyes to feast upon. Pidge shied under your gaze, but she reached forward, holding one of your hands in both of hers, and Allura did the same, guiding you to your bed.

They worked together with ease, pushing you to sit on the edge of the bed and simultaneously sinking to their knees in front of you. Allura pushed your knees apart so they could settle between your thighs, and Pidge watched with wide, lustful eyes as Allura reached for your belt buckle. She smirked up at you, her blue eyes glowing in the dim light. “We have something special in mind for you, hun.” she teased, easily undoing your pants and pulling them down far enough to allow your erection to spring free. Both women moaned at the sight of it, hard and aching for them. “Perfect,” Allura whispered, grasping it gently with one hand and stroking it slowly, testing your sensitivity. “It’s been so long since I’ve had your cock in me. I’ve missed it so much.” she mused, looking up at you as she leaned forward, her pretty pink lips mouthing at your heated flesh.

Your hips jumped at the sudden sensation, leaning back on your palms to watch Allura as she touched you. Allura watched you with hooded eyes, her tongue laving the underside of your cock before her plush lips took your cockhead in her mouth and tongued at the slit. She let go of the base, continuing to suckle your cockhead as Pidge leaned forward, shyly looking up at you through her eyelashes and tentatively licking up your shaft. Allura let go of your cockhead, now shiny with her spit, and she followed Pidge’s ministrations. They both watched you—Allura with a heavy, lustful gaze and Pidge with a wide, yearning one—as they licked and sucked your cock, holding your cockhead between their lips as their tongues played together, pleasuring you as they kissed. Their tongues felt amazing on your cock, and the way they looked at you with such desire in their eyes was enough to make you moan quietly. Allura bobbed along your length, fucking your cock down your throat and moaning at how it filled her mouth, and Pidge gently sucked your sac in her mouth, sighing at how good you felt. You noticed Allura’s arm moving, and could tell by Pidge’s high keens and whimpers that she was touching your tiny lover, and you licked your lips.

Allura noticed your desire, and pulled away from your cock, a thin line of saliva connecting her lower lip to your cockhead. She smiled at you, her heavy breathing causing her breasts to bounce slightly. “Pidge wants you first, is that alright?” she asked breathlessly, and Pidge bit her lower lip, her brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. You nodded, and Allura continued. “Will you get her ready for? She’s so tiny; she needs a lot of preparation to take a cock like this.” she complimented, idly stroking your length and making no effort to hide her desire. When you nodded again, Allura smirked, nudging Pidge’s shoulder, who stared up at you with big, eager eyes. “Go on,” 

As if being knocked from her thoughts, Pidge nearly lunged forward, pushing you onto the bed and kissing you with more force than you ever felt from her before. You and Allura chuckled at Pidge’s eagerness, sliding your hands down Pidge’s back and cupping her small, perky ass, tilting your head to allow Pidge to do as she pleased. When she pulled away, there was a frantic glint in her eyes, her lips shiny and her body flushed as she sat up. You stayed on your back, your legs still hanging over the bed, and you watched as Pidge straddled your face, giving you the perfect view of her pretty pussy. She faced Allura, who leisurely stroked your cock while Pidge settled herself over your face. Most likely realizing how intimate this position was, Pidge asked in a shaky voice: “Is…is this okay?”

You chuckled, wrapping your arms around Pidge’s thighs and bringing her down, causing her to yelp in surprise. “This is  _ more  _ than okay.” you replied, feeling the heat of her pussy against your lips. Allura was right: Pidge was tiny. Her pussy was so small and pretty, her lips pink and parted to expose her small clit. She was already dripping, her folds wet and glistening. You didn’t waste any time in getting a taste, licking a firm stripe from her tiny cunt to clit, moaning low in your throat at Pidge’s sweet taste. Pidge trembled above you, mewling from your touch. You eagerly lapped up her juices, tonguing her clit and suckling her sensitive folds, your arms tightening around Pidge’s thighs when her hips jerked. Pidge’s moans were so sweet, high and needy as you pleasured her. You made her feel so good, she couldn’t help the way she ground her pussy against your mouth, wanting more of your touch. You flicked your tongue against her entrance, slowly pushing your tongue inside her tight heat. Her walls trembled around your tongue, and you heard Pidge breathlessly cry out your name above you.

Pidge leaned forward, joining Allura at your cock and eagerly licking and kissing your hard length. You ran your hands up and down Pidge’s thighs, thrusting your hips minutely as your girlfriends sucked you off, Allura’s lips wrapped around your sensitive cockhead and Pidge mouthing your shaft. You brought one hand to Pidge’s warm pussy, sliding your fingers between her slippery folds before roughly thrusting two fingers inside her impossibly tight cunt. Pidge tensed above you, a high whine coming from her as you curled your fingers, knowing exactly where to touch her to make her scream. Her cunt was so small, so tight, you couldn’t wait to feel her walls around your cock, pulsing around you and begging to be filled with your come. You watched the way Pidge’s hole twitched around your fingers, her walls tightening and convulsing and drenching your fingers in her sweet juices. You groaned when you felt your cock completely enveloped in warm, wet heat, knowing by the way the mouth around your cock whined that it had to be Pidge.

“That’s it, baby girl, take him all.” Allura mumbled, and you imagined she was brushing her fingers through Pidge’s hair, watching as Pidge fucked your cock down her throat. You could tell by the steady bobs of Pidge’s head that Allura most likely was holding Pidge by the hair, pushing and pulling her up and down your cock. You fucked your fingers harder into Pidge, your head falling back against the bed as Pidge’s high keen sent vibrations up your cock. Her hips trembled uncontrollably, and her cunt was so tight you could barely move your fingers. “Careful, my love,” Allura chuckled, “keep that up, and she’ll squirt all over your face.”

You wanted to tell Allura that you wouldn’t mind that at all, but Pidge pulled off your cock with a wet sound. “Please,  _ please _ !” she cried, and you never heard her sound so desperate. She rolled her hips against your fingers, forcing your fingers deeper into her wet cunt. “Please, I need you!” she sobbed with a moan of your name.

Allura laughed under her breath. “Poor thing, she gets so flustered around you.” she cooed, and she lifted Pidge off you. You looked at Pidge, seeing her flushed face and needy gaze, eyeing your body and your cock like you were the only thing that mattered to her. Allura held Pidge, kissing her temple and moving her to where she wanted your tiny girlfriend. “Nothing makes her come as hard as when she’s thinking about you.” Allura said, smiling down at you. “She’s been thinking about your cock breeding her cute little pussy for a long time. Haven’t you, sweet girl?” she asked, moving Pidge’s pliant body to straddle your hips, her needy cunt just inches from your hard cock.

Pidge nodded, her eyes squeezed shut as her hips rolled pitifully. “Y-yeah,” she whined, blinking down at you with her beautiful brown eyes, the corners of them wet. “Want you so bad,” she breathed. Allura lined up your cock with Pidge’s wet cunt, and you both moaned when your cockhead slipped inside, immediately engulfed by a wet, searing heat. Pidge threw her head back, resting on Allura’s shoulder as Allura held her waist, slowly lowering Pidge down your cock. You gripped Pidge’s hips in a vice grip, your body tense as your cock was enveloped in the sweetest heat, your cock throbbing as you felt pleasure like you had never known before. Time seemed to stop once Pidge’s pussy lips met your crotch, your cock buried deep inside your cute lover.

“There you go, sweet baby.” Allura whispered into Pidge’s hair, reaching up to gently cup her small breasts. Pidge’s hips twitched, soft whines and whimpers catching between gritted teeth as she adjusted to your size, her tiny cunt twitching uncontrollably around your length. “Make yourself feel good on his cock.”

Pidge looked down at you; her back arched as Allura played with her breasts and her thighs spread across your hips, her pussy dripping and smearing juices on your skin. She leaned back when Allura left her, holding herself up with her hands on your thighs. “Please,” she whined with a tentative roll of her hips, causing you to grunt and her to gasp. “Touch me,”

You let Pidge find her own rhythm, sliding your hands along her body as she ground her hips, her walls hugging your cock and pulsing around you. You sat up slightly, your hands gently cupping Pidge’s small breasts, her puffy nipples soft and sensitive when you pinched them. Pidge cried weakly, lifting her trembling thighs and bouncing on your cock, finding a rhythm that worked for both of you. You watched in amazement as Pidge pleasured herself on your cock, her tiny breasts bouncing with each thrust of her hips, burying your cock deep inside her needy cunt. You laid back, your hands gliding down her body and caressing her hips. You reached one hand down to brush your thumb over her tiny clit, groaning when Pidge’s walls spasmed around your cock. Pidge mewled above you, bouncing and fucking herself open on your cock, her pussy lips spread wide around your base.

“Look how good you make her feel.” Allura whispered, laying beside you and holding your jaw, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “She normally doesn’t let go like this.” she trailed her hands down your body, worshipping every inch she touched and lavished your neck, sucking your most sensitive spots as her fingertips ghosted across your skin. “She won’t last long, I can tell.” Allura replaced your fingers on Pidge’s clit, rubbing in short, firm circles, causing Pidge to sob above you, her cunt twitching and drenching your cock in slick. Allura was quiet for a moment, as if thinking of something, before you felt her smirk against your neck. “Wanna see something she really likes?” she didn’t wait for you to answer, lifting herself up and standing on the bed, walking over to where Pidge bounced on your cock. You watched with a curious gaze, your cock twitching when Allura brought her pussy to Pidge’s face. She tangled her fingers in Pidge’s hair, tilting her small lover’s head up to look at her. Pidge looked out of it, her eyes glazed over and her lips parted as a continuous string of whimpers sounded from her. “Open wide, my love,” Allura sweetly ordered, and you gasped with surprise at how tight Pidge’s cunt suddenly grew around your cock.

You watched with wide eyes as Pidge’s tongue fell, her mouth open and a loud moan escaping her as clear liquid fell from Allura’s pussy. Your cock throbbed, your body tensing as you watched Pidge eagerly drink Allura’s piss, some of it dribbling down her chin and landing on her chest, where it slid down her body. Pidge’s hips moved uncontrollably, and you played with her clit to enhance her pleasure. A long, broken cry fell from her lips—now covered in Allura’s piss—as her cunt spasmed around your cock, pulsing and milking your length as she suddenly orgasmed. Her body twitched, her moans high and her hips rolling erratically, her wet cunt coating your cock in her powerful orgasm. Allura moaned, cupping her breast with one hand and shoving Pidge’s face against her pussy, forcing her lover to drink all her piss and juices coating her messy pussy. Pidge’s cunt felt too good around your cunt, and you couldn’t hold back any longer. You thrust your hips upward, your cock pulsing in Pidge’s tiny pussy as you came, coating her insides with your come, filling her up as your cockhead bumped against her cervix. Pidge cried from the overstimulation, but she met your thrusts, her pussy trembling around your cock as your combined juices dripped down your cock and coated your balls.

You panted heavily, watching with hazy eyes as Allura whispered sweet nothings to you and Pidge, moving Pidge to lay beside you. You reached for your lover, and Pidge weakly snuggled herself under your arm, whimpering occasionally as her pussy still throbbed from the intense orgasm you gave her. “You did so good.” you whispered into her hair, damp with sweat, and Pidge tossed one arm over your chest, wanting to be as close to you as she possibly could.

“ _ Mnh _ ,” she replied, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on your skin.

Allura chuckled, running her hands down both your bodies. You grunted when she barely touched your softening cock, and she smirked at you. “You’re not finished yet, my love. You still have to fill me up.” she said, gently spreading Pidge’s thighs, eyeing her pussy, which was coated in her juices and your come. “But I can wait. This little one needs to be cleaned up first.” she mumbled to herself, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around Pidge’s thighs, holding her legs open.

You held Pidge close as she whined weakly, her hips twitching when Allura brought her mouth to her pussy, now flushed a pretty pink color from how well your cock used her. Pidge arched her back, digging her fingernails into your skin as Allura licked Pidge’s juices and your come, cleaning her messy folds and softly suckling her sensitive clit. She buried her face in your neck, whining from the overstimulation, and your cock twitched in response. When Allura moved away slightly, you saw your come coating her lips, and she kept her eyes locked on yours as she firmly pressed her mouth to Pidge’s pussy, shoving her tongue in Pidge’s abused cunt and eating your come. Pidge was nearly sobbing next to you, but she never told Allura to stop. In fact, it almost looked like Pidge would come again from having Allura suck and eat your come from her sloppy pussy. Allura took her time, watching you with hazy blue eyes, and you saw her jaw move as she worked her tongue in Pidge’s cunt, eagerly lapping up the mess you left in Pidge’s pussy. She lifted one hand to your thigh, rubbing her hand along your skin and eyeing your cock as it twitched back to life. She held it in her soft hand, slowly stroking your rapidly hardening cock and teasing the sensitive head, pleasuring both her lovers and watching them both with eager eyes. Pidge tensed beside you, making the softest little noise against your neck, and her hips jerked. Allura’s eyes rolled back, her moan muffled by Pidge’s pussy as something dribbled from her little cunt. You could almost feel Pidge’s hot cheeks on your skin as she squirted on Allura’s face, unable to control herself from the overstimulation, her pussy still throbbing from the pounding your cock gave her. You held Pidge through it, and she reached one hand down to join Allura’s on your cock, both women stroking you to full hardness.

When Pidge’s whine sounded more like a painful sob, Allura pulled away, her lips shiny and her chin slick with Pidge’s juices. She smiled, first at Pidge—who hid herself in your arms—and then to you. You grunted when she added more pressure to your cock, licking her lips at the sight of how good your cock looked in her hands, but it would look even better in her pussy, and you both knew that. Allura sat up, brushing her hair back with her fingers, bringing your attention to her heavy breasts as they lifted when she moved. She smirked at you, leaning forward and hovering over you. “Remember when you had me up against a wall?” she asked, one hand gliding up your chest. “I can’t get that out of my mind.” she left the insinuation hanging in the air, but you picked up on it quickly. Allura first yelped, then laughed when you suddenly picked her up, her legs wrapping around your waist and your hands on her ass, holding her up as you walked to the nearest wall, pressing her up against it and bringing your bodies flush together. Allura held your face, licking and biting your lips playfully. “ _ Mm _ , don’t need to prep me, love. I’m so fucking wet for you, I need you now.” she demanded, and you couldn’t recall if you ever heard her curse before, but you decided not to dwell on it too long.

Allura smiled, her mouth parting in a loud moan when you entered her soaking pussy. She was telling the truth; she was  _ wet _ . Her cunt squeezed your cock, pulling you further in and enveloping your length in the sweetest warmth imaginable. You pressed your forehead to Allura’s, one hand on her ass, the other on her chest, massaging one of her large breasts. Allura’s fingers tangled in your hair, and she tilted her head, the sound of her moans like music to your ears. “ _ Oh _ , my love, just like that. So good, so good,” she praised when you rolled your hips forward, dragging your cock against her most sensitive spots. She was so warm against you, so soft and sweet, and you could drown in her beauty. And she was all yours. “Don’t hold back,  _ please _ , fuck me hard— _ ah _ !” she cried when you did as you were told, driving your hips back before slamming forward, spearing your cock inside Allura’s tight walls, filling her up and fucking her open, and she loved every second.

Her breasts bounced with your thrusts, and you leaned down to kiss her chest, your lips softly grazing along her upper breasts and feeling them move against you. You could feel her heartbeat against your lips, fast and erratic, and you heard her moans above you, high and adorable. Her pussy tightened around your cock when you teasingly flicked your tongue across her nipple, unable to fully reach it at this angle but wanting to hear Allura’s keen nonetheless. Allura pulled your hair, pulling you up and bringing your faces close together. Your moans mingled together, your lips barely touching as you pounded your cock into her, her cunt warm and welcoming and needy. Your name fell from her lips in the sweetest moan, and her beautiful face was contorted in pleasure. You never wanted to forget how ethereal she looked in this moment.

“Baby,” she whimpered, her eyes barely open yet full of lust, of love for you. She reached between your bodies, rubbing her clit in time with your thrusts, causing her tight cunt to pulse around your cock. “You’re perfect. You’re amazing. You’re wonderful. You’re everything I could ever— _ oh _ !” her back arched when you kissed her neck. Her cunt was so hot, so wet, and so perfect. She dug her fingernails into your shoulders, thrusting her hips forward to drive more of your cock inside her, wanting you to penetrate deeper than ever before. “On the bed,” she gasped into your ear, biting your earlobe as you ground your cock against her. Her juices coated your cock, the sound of your cock driving into her little cunt obscene, yet unbelievably sexy. “Fuck me on the bed. Hold me down and breed me, my love.”

Your body moved on its own, and your brain had little control over what you did. One moment you were holding Allura in your arms and fucking her against the wall, and the next her back was on the bed, her hands on her thighs, bending herself in half and presenting her glistening pussy to you, her cunt gaping open after your cock fucked her open. You kneeled above her, squatting your thighs over hers and leaning down, forcing Allura to bend even further as you roughly thrust inside again, her high whine echoing in your ears. You always wanted to try this position, and Allura was flexible enough to do it. You held her down like that, your thrusts keeping her legs apart and her body bent, her large breasts jiggling with each powerful thrust. She cried for you, moaning and mewling as your cock pleasured her, abused her cunt and made her see stars. You could fuck her deeper in this position, your cockhead nearly pushing through her cervix and directly into her womb, where you could easily fill her up and breed her like she wanted. She watched you with wet, needy eyes, incoherently babbling your praises, with the only words you could make out being “love,” “good,” “please,” and “ _ more _ .”

You heard a little moan beside you, and when you looked, you saw Pidge, who was previously resting from her intense orgasm. She still looked out of it, but some awareness had returned to her beautiful brown eyes. She shuffled close to Allura, watching with rapt interest as you held Allura open and pistoned your cock inside her sloppy pussy. She was so wet, her juices coated her pussy lips and even threatened to glide down her body, her needy clit shining in the starlight. “Welcome back,” you breathed to Pidge, knowing Allura was too far gone to acknowledge Pidge’s presence at the moment.

Pidge smiled slightly at you, looking like a lazy kitten as she nuzzled Allura’s shoulder, placing soft kisses on her skin. She looked up at you through thick eyelashes, moving to lie on her back and spreading her legs, displaying her pretty pink pussy, already wet with need. She licked and sucked Allura’s neck, her hands playing with Allura’s breasts, causing her to arch her back and thrust her hips up. Even though she enjoyed being kissed and touched like this, it was your cock that made her scream, and she wanted it buried in her pussy forever. Pidge mewled when Allura dragged one hand between her thighs, playing with her needy clit.

When Pidge looked at you again, you could see the want in her eyes. “You wanna come again?” you asked, to which Pidge nodded shyly, her cheeks flushing to the same color as her pussy. You nodded in reply, lifting yourself off Allura, your cock slipping out with a messy sound. Allura whined at you, upset that your cock was no longer pleasuring her, but you soothed her reassuringly, kissing whatever skin you could reach as you repositioned her on her hands and knees. You looked at Pidge, nodding to where Allura rested her head on her arms. Pidge crawled on hands and knees, situating herself against the pillows on your bed and spreading her legs wide, to which Allura seemed to finally gain enough awareness to know what was expected of her.

You entered Allura again, the slick on your cock and the stretch of Allura’s cunt allowing you easy access, though you both still groaned when you filled her walls again. Your hips pressed against Allura’s ass, and you gripped her hips as you resumed your rough pace from before, wanting to hear Allura scream for you again. Pidge’s pussy muffled Allura’s moans and cries, but they still sounded wonderful to you, especially when they were harmonized by Pidge’s own cute sounds. You and Pidge watched each other, your grip nearly bruising Allura’s hips as you fucked her from behind, her ass jiggling with each thrust. You couldn’t see what Allura was doing, but you could tell from Pidge’s expression that it was good. She watched you needily, biting her lip as her eyes stared at where your hips met Allura’s ass, your cock splitting Allura open and fucking her tender pussy. Allura’s cunt spasmed around you, tightening to where you could only do short, quick thrusts. When you noticed she had one arm under herself, her shoulders moving to indicate that she was touching herself as you fucked her, you knew she was close.

Pidge’s eyes fluttered close, her head falling to the side and her hips rolling as the sweetest moans came from her. She was coming on Allura’s tongue, drenching Allura’s mouth and chin with her orgasm as she lost herself in pleasure. Allura’s cunt grew impossibly tight, causing you to hiss at the intense sensation before Allura whined, the sound of it almost sounding like your name, and she thrust her hips back, her ass jiggling as she ground her pussy against your cock, her walls convulsing and pulsing around you, coating your cock in her come. Her orgasm pushed you over the edge for a second time, your cock spilling inside her and coating her walls in your come. Your orgasm washed over you, and you could barely keep your eyes open, but you wanted to watch Allura as she came around you, her body jerking and her pussy pulsing weakly as you prolonged her orgasm, her cunt eagerly taking all you offered.

When you came down from your high, you realized you were on your back, your head on your pillows and Allura next to you. You had your arm over her shoulders, and she blissfully snuggled against your side, humming happily to herself as she glided her fingertips across your body. She seemed as fucked out as you were, your body completely sated and you felt like you were in heaven. 

Pidge straddled your thighs, rubbing your torso and hips. When your eyes met, she smiled softly. “Welcome back,” she said, her fingertips ghosting across your hip bones, causing you to shiver involuntarily. Your cock lay limp, wet with yours and Allura’s combined come. Pidge barely touched your softening cock, causing your length to twitch slightly. It was sensitive, but not painful. She tilted her head, giving you a questioning expression. “Can I, um…?” she let the question hang, feeling too embarrassed to say it out loud, but you knew what she was asking.

You nodded, not trusting your voice to say anything coherent, and Pidge leaned down. You closed your eyes and sighed when you felt her tongue on your cock, gently cleaning you and eating Allura’s juices and your come.

Allura sat up on her elbows, looking down at you with a soft smile on her face. She brushed her fingers through your hair, causing you to look up at her. She looked sleepy, but satisfied, and that was all that mattered. “You’re amazing,” she whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss to your lips. “We’re so happy to have you with us.” she praised, running her hands down your body admiringly. Pidge whimpered softly between your legs, and Allura chuckled. “Pidge agrees.”

That night, you slept with your two lovers happily cuddled up to your side. Sometimes you would wake up to Allura or Pidge rubbing their wet pussies against you, wanting you to please them, which you happily did with your fingers or your cock. Allura whispered sweet praises to you throughout the night, and even Pidge shyly admitted how much she enjoyed having you in their relationship. Under the starlight outside, and in the castle’s silence, you were in bliss, loved and adored by the two most amazing women in the universe. You couldn’t wait for what else your relationship with them had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


End file.
